Fuel injector control valves are the mechanism by which fuel injectors operate to provide a flow of fuel to a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Most internal combustion engines have a plurality of fuel injectors and each fuel injector includes an injector control valve to determine the length of a fuel injection event as well as the flow rate of a fuel injection event. Best operation of the engine is attained when the force exerted by each combustion chamber on an associated piston of the combustion chamber is approximately equal. Additionally, with similar levels of fueling between combustion chambers, an engine is better able to control emissions exhausted by each combustion chamber. Because the components of injector control valves have physical variations from each other, each valve may require adjustment to achieve the proper level of fueling. Such adjustment is frequently accomplished by adjusting the force or preload on a spring positioned within the injection control valve.